


Sweet But Psycho

by jackson_nicole



Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Høgh Andersen - Freeform, Alexander Ludwig - Freeform, David Lindstrøm, Jordan Patrick Smith - Freeform, Marco Ilsø - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

_You’re just like me, you’re out your mind_

_I know it’s strange, we’re both the crazy kind_

_You’re tellin’ me that I’m insane_

_Boy, don’t pretend that you don’t love the pain_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ivar lounged in the sitting room, polishing a new knife his mother had given him. He smiled as the metal practically glittered as Ivar rubbed his cloth along the blade. He set down the polishing compound and sat up, holding the knife up to the light and admiring it for a moment before putting it in its sheath and cleaning up. Behind him, the door opened and Ivar rolled his eyes as he heard Sigurd say, “Are you polishing that knife again, Ivar?”

Ivar gave him a single glance as he passed him, going to the bookshelf and scanning the books. Ivar mimicked him behind his back before he said, “Yes. There was still some traces of your blood on it.”

Ivar smirked as Sigurd turned around and scoffed at him. The knife wasn’t especially new, but it was his favorite, so he had it on him at all times. Just last week while Ivar was practicing new tricks with it, Sigurd pestered Ivar to the point of Ivar throwing the knife at him, digging into his shoulder. Remembering the episode, Sigurd gave a small wince at the pain that pierced his shoulder from the memory. Sigurd shook his head and said, “It’s just a knife, Ivar. You have hundreds.”

“So?” Ivar said, shoving the knife into his pocket as he stood, gathering everything up, ready to leave.

“So, what? Because Mother gave it to you, you have to carry it around like a baby blanket?” Sigurd asked, following his brother out of the room, having found the book he wanted. Ivar glanced at him with a brief glare and said, “It’s not a security blanket thing, Sigurd. It’s just my favorite. I can have a favorite knife, you swine. It just happens to be one Mother gave me.”

“You know she only gives you shit because she feels sorry for you,” Sigurd said. “Poor, little Ivar. All alone in the world. To keep yourself safe, you bust out Mummy’s knife.”

Ivar rounded on him, pressing his chest to Sigurd’s, pushing him back a few steps, though the threat did nothing to wipe the smirk off his face, in fact, it even grew. “I’m no longer a child, Sigurd.” Ivar hissed. “I do not need Mother to protect me. Nor Ragnar, nor Bjorn. They’re the ones who should be protecting you if you wish to continue to infuriate me.”

Sigurd snickered and pressed two fingers to the center of his chest and pushed him back. “Whatever you say, Brother,” Sigurd said, moving past him and walking down the hall. Ivar growled and gripped the rag in his hand. He shook his head and made his way to the garage, storing the polish and the rag back where they belonged. He crossed the space to his own little cupboard and opened it, checking over his knives and guns. Harald Finehair, the Lothbrok family’s newest friend, was coming over to accompany Ragnar and his sons to their range to go shooting, Ragnar desperately wanting to get Harald’s gun business.

Running the Mafia wasn’t easy, nor was it simple to make friends in this game. But with his sons behind him, Ragnar stood a chance to rival Harald, though he didn’t know it, to be the reigning Mafia boss in Norway. It wasn’t necessarily Ragnar’s dream, but if it would grow the legacy he wanted to leave to his sons, then so be it.

Behind Ivar, the door opened, and he cocked one of his guns as a warning, in case it was Sigurd. But Ivar uncocked it when he heard Hvitserk chuckle and Ubbe’s voice say, “Relax, little brother. Sigurd isn’t with us.”

Ivar turned and pointed the gun at his brothers with a smirk and said, “I can still easily shoot you, though.”

Hvitserk went to his own station as Ubbe walked over, plucking the gun from Ivar’s hands. He waved the gun a little, indicating it wasn’t cocked, then tossed it back to him. Ivar smirked and put it back in its spot, closing and locking his cupboard before turning to his brothers.

“And what are you gonna bring to the range, Ubbe? Hvitserk?” Ivar asked, looking between the two as Hvitserk pulled out an ornate looking shotgun, smirking as he cocked it and aimed at various things in the garage. It was one Hvitserk was given when he was 12, a gift from Ragnar and their Uncle Rollo. Ivar chuckled and turned to Ubbe, saying, “And you?”

Ubbe glanced back at his brothers, smirking as he brought out a plain wooden box, setting it on the table in front of him. Resting the shotgun on his shoulder, Hvitserk sauntered over, looking over Ubbe’s shoulder, Ivar leaning closer as Ubbe’s cupboard sat next to his. Ubbe opened the box and gently took out the .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Revolver and held it in his hands. Hvitserk let out a low whistle as Ivar stared at the gun. It was Ragnar’s prized possession and as his firstborn with Aslaug, Ragnar gifted it to him, also when he turned 12. All the boys admired the gun and desired it, but ultimately, it was given to Ubbe.

With a smirk, Ubbe glanced at each of his brothers and said, “Think Harald will be impressed?” He chuckled and set the gun back into its box and putting it back in the cupboard, locking it up. Ivar sighed and slid off his stool as he sauntered toward the door and said, “I just don’t understand why Ragnar can’t just throw money at him and throw a dinner or something. Why are we dragged into it?”

“Because if Harald sees that Ragnar’s sons are loyal to their father, then they can be loyal to him as well,” Ubbe said as Hvitserk quickly packed his shotgun away and joined his brothers, heading back to the manor.

“And where does the range and us pulling out our best guns come in?” Ivar asked, giving him a look. Ivar strolled right into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh croissant from a plate that sat on the island, while Hvitserk raided the fridge and Ubbe grabbed an apple. After he took a bite, around his chewing, Ubbe said, “To impress him, Ivar. If Harald sees the hardware we have, he’ll also be more inclined to do business with us. You know Harald has a love of antiques and shit.”

Ivar rolled his eyes and shook his head as he picked at the croissant. “Well, you let me know when he gets here. I’m going into town.” He said, moving toward the door. Ubbe called out to him, “Ivar, he should be in today! Sigurd and Hvitserk are going to the airport to pick him up!”

“So, have them come get me before then!” Ivar called over his shoulder. Ubbe sighed and glanced at Hvitserk, who simply shook his head as he shoved another nugget into his mouth.

~


	2. Chapter 2

_Grab a cop kinda crazy_

_She’s poison but tasty_

_Yeah, people say, ‘Run, don’t walk away’_

_Oh, she’s sweet but a psycho, A little bit psycho_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a long trip already and she was as tired as could be. She couldn’t wait to get back, lock herself in the bathroom for an hour or so to spark up a joint and sit in the warm bubbles of her tub. As Ria bopped along to the upbeat song as she drove down the highway, slipping the lollipop out of her mouth to sing along for a moment before slipping it back between her lips with a smirk. She finally got off the highway and rolled to a stop at the light, giving a sigh and sitting back, stretching as best she could with her foot on the brake. She pulled the pop from her mouth again, reaching over to take a sip of her water as another car pulled up next to her. Just as she put the sucker in her mouth once more, she heard a whistle from the next car. Ria gave a long sigh, irritated by just the alone, knowing there had to be at least 2-3 men in the car.

She fluffed out her brown curls a little and adjusted her sunglasses as she looked over to see 3 frat looking boys hanging out the window, smirking at her, as the fourth smirked from the driver’s seat. With a roll of her eyes, she looked back in front of her, watching the light. One of the men gave another whistle, accompanied, this time, by, “Hey, honey! You look good in a ride like that!”

Ria groaned and gripped the wheel, silently begging for the light to change. She loved her ‘67 Impala, loved making the deep green paint job glitter and shine, but when it grabbed the wrong attention most days, she wished she was driving her beat up old Ford truck instead. Again, calling from the back seat, one of the other men called, “C’mon, sweetcheeks! Give us a smile!”

Ria shot her head over to him and said, “How about I give you a foot up your ass, instead?”

Before she let any of them respond, she saw the light turn green, turning her head back and taking off through the light. She didn’t speed to the point she would get pulled over, but the sedan of frat boys did. Their tires squealed as they chased her down, trying to pace her, continuing to holler and catcall at her, until she slammed on her breaks as they came to the next light. A slow smirk formed over her face as she heard the frat guys shouting at their friend as he sped through the red light, rather he swerved his way through the oncoming traffic. The symphony of horns honking at them was music to her ears as she snickered to herself, setting a relaxed arm on the window, resting her head in her hand as she sighed softly.

~

Ria walked along the sidewalk, swiping through her songs to find a good playlist to go shopping, adjusting her earphones. It didn’t help that her best friend, Hailee, was texting her every 1.5 seconds, trying to figure out where she was. Ria finally sighed and rolled her eyes, hitting Hailee’s number to call her and looked up just as she collided with someone. Most of the bags fell, but both Ria and the mystery person reached out, grabbing the other’s arms to keep them both steady. Ria quickly knelt down and scooped up some of the bags as she said, “I am so sorry. I wasn’t…Looking…”

Ria’s words trailed off as she looked up to see Ivar’s smile casting down to her. She smiled and handed him his bags back as he said, “Neither was I. Are you okay?”

Ria smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I should have been paying attention.” Ria said. Ivar smirked and looked her over. He chuckled and said, “Are you new? I’ve never seen you around before.”

She shook her head and chuckled, shifting her weight as she popped her hip, slipping her phone into her back pocket. “No. I’ve lived here for a few years.” She said.

“Hmm…Well, I don’t come to town a lot anyway, so…” Ivar chuckled. Ria sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as Ivar gave her a once over again as he licked his lips, slightly. A horn honked, loudly, from the street, making them both jump and turn as Ivar heard Sigurd’s voice accompany the sound with, “Ivar! Let’s go! Harald’s plane gets in soon!”

As Ivar rolled his eyes, looking back down at Ria to speak, a whistle sounded from behind him and they both turned, Ria catching the sight of Hailee waving at her with a smirk. Ivar turned back and chuckled, while Ria gave her a look before looking back up at him. She smiled and said, “Well, I-I have to get going. But…I’ll see you around?”

She side-stepped around him, heading toward the store Hailee was loitering in front of, keeping herself turned toward him. Ivar nodded and said, “Well, now that I know you’re here…I’ll definitely be in town more.”

Ria giggled as she watched Ivar wink at her, then head off the sidewalk, climbing into the black SUV Hvitserk drove. Sigurd glanced back at his brother as he climbed in, eyeing Ria as they took off. Hailee became a little impatient and headed over to her friend, catching up to her just as Hvitserk turned the corner. Hanging an arm off her shoulder, Hailee said to Ria, “And who, pray tell, was that magnificent piece of man?”

“Ivar, apparently,” Ria said, glancing over her shoulder at her with a smirk. “He’s different than what I remember.”

Hailee shrugged and said, “We were just kids and it was barely a meeting.” She smirked and added, Though I’m fairly certain the blonde mop was Sigurd. Father always calls him the dumb blonde when they fuck up deliveries.”

Ria chuckled and shook her head as Hailee snickered at her own joke and gave Ria’s shoulder a little push. “Come on. Father’s here and we have about an hour before we need to be back?” She gave her a look as Ria turned with her, heading back to the shops.

~

Hailee and Ria milked 2 hours out of their outing before finally answering their calls to come back home. Carting themselves and their bags inside as they giggled. After taking the bags to their rooms, they both made their way down to the office, where Harald sat, speaking to a few of his men, papers, and folders spread over the desktop. When the girls walked in, Hailee zeroing in on the tufted armchair and tossing her legs over the side, Harald looked up, cutting off his conversation.

“Father,” Hailee said with a sweet smile. Harald chuckled and waved his men away, both of them gathering the papers from Harald’s desk, Harald gathering a few himself and sliding them back into a folder, setting it to the side.

“I expected you back sooner,” Harald said, clasping his hands together, glancing at Ria as she went to the bar and made herself a drink.

“We got a little held up in town,” Hailee said. “We could have been all day.”

Harald chuckled and nodded. “Yes. That is true.” Harald stood and rounded the desk and Hailee stood as he came over to her and hugged her tight. “Daughter.”

“Father,” Hailee said with a soft giggle before she broke the hug and smiled at him. “I’m glad you made it in safe. How was Moscow?”

“It was…Very Russian,” Harald said with a chuckle as Ria came over to him, also giving him a hug. He smiled at her, kissing her cheek before hugging her tight. “Ah. My Rhiannon.”

Hailee’s smile softened a little as Harald cupped her face and smiled. “Uncle,” Ria said. Harald smiled and said, “You look like your mother.”

Ria smiled a little more and bowed her head in respect as Harald dropped his hands. He turned to Hailee, then went back to his chair as he clapped his hands and said, “Now. I’ve got quite a packed schedule this month. Lots of meetings with Ragnar and his sons.”

Harald sat in his chair and pulled the file he’d set aside earlier over to him and opened it. Hailee and Ria both approached the desk as he laid out pictures and papers. Hailee grabbed the pictures, going through them, smirking, before handing them to Ria. She went through the pictures as well, letting her own small smirk through when she got to Ivar’s.

“Those are his sons,” Harald said, nodding his head to the pictures once he finished setting out the other papers. “I know that Ragnar trusts his sons and we need them on our side.”

“Well, we may already have our in,” Hailee said, crossing her arms and turning to Ria. Ria smirked as she set down the pictures, looking from Hailee to Harald. Harald tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

“We do?” Harald asked. Ria smirked and said, “I believe I bumped into him today. While we were in town.” She exchanged a smirking glance with Hailee before adding with a chuckle, “We also saw Sigurd calling Ivar to the car because you had just flown in.”

Harald smirked and chuckled as he said, “I wondered why there were so many bags.” He gave a soft sigh as his laughter died down and said, “Well, so they know who you are?”

Ria shook her head and said, “No. It was a passing meet. He doesn’t even know my name.”

Pursing his lips in thought, Harald said, “Well, perhaps it’s best then…”

Hailee raised an eyebrow and said, “You don’t want them to know who we are?”

Harald shook his head and said, “No. Not just yet.” As his lips curled into a slow smirk, he looked at his girls and said, “Because then I can see how Ragnar works from the inside. They won’t put on a front for me. It will be true.”

“You want us to work as spies,” Ria stated, making Harald chuckle.

“If that helps you,” Harald said, teasing. “I’m not sending you in to bring about a marriage. I’ll not use you two like that. I simply want to know their inner workings. Keep them at a distance until you hear otherwise. I’ll not risk foolish emotions, from either side, to ruin what we’ve been trying to build.”

“Of course, Father,” Hailee said with a smirk. “We know how to handle our men.”

“These are no weak minded, will-become-putty-in-your-hands men. They each have their skill and they use it well to get the information they need.” Harald said, not sharing her amusement. “Just because you are women doesn’t mean they will be more lenient toward you. If you cross them, they will turn on you.”

The women exchanged a look as Harald stood. He gathered all the papers. “Now. I’ve got some meetings that I expect to take me well into the middle of the night. I want you both home by 2, is that understood?” Harald said, looking up at them as he closed his folder and tucked it under his arm. Both women nodded as Harald nodded back and moved past them to walk out. Harald’s other two men came back in and handed them two folders each, giving them the lowdown on the family and the perfect time to put themselves in their way.

~


End file.
